


Teacher's Pet

by div1129



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Jack a lesson about science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a break from the Dress Blues series. When inspiration comes around maybe I'll finish off the WIPS of DB I have sitting in my folders.

The three students from the Air Force Academy listened intently as Colonel Carter, leading doctor in Astrophysics, explained the equation she had just finished writing on the chalkboard in her lab. She picked up the pointer and moved out of the way as she discussed it. She did not know what General O'Neill was thinking when he suggested this to General Landry and General Kerrigan. The two Generals thought it was a great way to have the once a month course work done in Colonel Carter's lab. Sam disagreed. She turned at the sound of a crash on the floor. The clumsy one, a cadet named Simon Cyna, just dropped an alien device she had just put back after reverse engineering it for the last two weeks. She winced as she watched him pick it up and try to put it back together on the table.

"I wonder if Felger's here," she thought to herself.

The noise continued and she finally told the young cadet to leave it be, flinching as Simon turned back almost knocking another device. She continued her lecture, remembering that these three cadets were the future of the SGC. 

Sam glanced at the watch, wondering if half an hour of lecture was enough for the day. After all she had to fix the alien device Cadet Cyna had broken. She told them that lunch was going to be thirty minutes earlier and sent them on their way. She watched as they left, picking up the broken pieces of the device and transferring it to her desk. She had been so preoccupied that she did not hear the soft footfall of the military issued dress shoes and the closing of her door. She had also been mumbling to herself about clumsy students and the Generals who sent them to her lab.

"Carter, it'll be great," she mimicked Jack's voice. "It'll prepare those cadets when the time is right," she continued as she unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the chair. "Right! I don't even know why I have to teach them in a skirt. It's not like I'm teaching in a class room," her tirade flowed not knowing that the man who suggested the idea was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"You had enough Carter?" his calm voice reached her.

Sam closed her eyes hoping it wasn't him, but she knew better. Typical of him to drop by unannounced. Jack noticed that she had frozen when she heard his voice and chuckled 'cause he knew what she was thinking.

"Carter? Are you okay?"

"Uh huh. Just trying to compose myself before I face you."

"For what it's worth. I like seeing you in a skirt with that pointy thing in your hand."

This time she turned around, not embarrassed about being caught mimicking his voice but angry at herself that she didn't realize why he'd suggested the dress uniform.

"You know, sir---"

"I'd be careful of what you say Colonel. I'm known for transferring as a punishment. You might end up in Washington working behind a desk."

"Oh really?" she challenged, picking up the pointer and walking toward him with the stick extended in front of her. She stopped as the pointer's end touched his chest, the medals on his jacket parting as it rested on his pecs. "What's the matter, O'Neill? You jealous you're not the teacher's pet?" she teased. Jack noticed that this wasn't professional Carter anymore and locked her door.

"No, ma'am. I KNOW I'm the teacher's pet."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about you sit down in the front and we'll see how well behaved you are? Teacher's pet is always behaved. Doesn't make a peep unless the teacher asks them to."

Jack followed Sam to the board and sat down as she turned her back to him. She loosened the short tie she wore, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse showing her cleavage. She slowly turned to her side, so he could see the wide opening she made, whacking the board with the pointer as he stared at her chest.

"Eyes up front, mister. This is time for learning and not staring."

"Ca--"

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"Good. Now what is an accretion disk?" Sam asked, licking her lips after the question.

Jack watched her tongue move from one end of her lower lip to the other and felt his pants suddenly tighten. He watched as Sam waited, her hands poised on one button, ready to take off the blouse.

"Astructureformedbymaterialfallingintoagravitationalsource," he hurried in one breath. Normally he was pretty much in control of himself but this naughty teacher Carter was playing was turning him on more than usual. He felt himself getting hotter and unbuttoned his uniform as well.

"Good, Mister O'Neill. I see you've been paying attention in class." Sam un-tucked her blouse and opened it the rest of the way. She left it on as she unhooked her bra, keeping that on as well. She saw the disappointment in his face as she did nothing.

"Solar Eclipse?" she asked playing with the pointer and biting her lip.

Jack could feel that the circulation in his pants was no longer circulating but backing up somewhere down the line. He saw Sam's eyebrow lift as she waited for his answer.

"When the Moon COMES between the Earth and the Sun, totally or partially covering the Earth's view of the SUN!"

"Always eager to learn, aren't you, O'Neill!"

Jack couldn't answer anymore, just nodding his head as she slowly took off her bra, sliding it off each arm. He licked his dry lips as he watched Sam's breast bounce free from their confinement. Her nipples were hard but he knew he could make them harder if he could only get his mouth around one of the rosy peaks.

"Dr. Carter-- Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I unbuckle my belt I'm afraid I don't have an extra pair of pants with me."

"Not at all. We wouldn't want all the other kids making fun of you would we?" She walked to him and stopped between his open legs. "Why don't I help you with that." She stated as her hand moved to unbuckle his belt. She also undid the top of his pants and unzipped his fly, springing a very stiff Major General.

He leaned forward, grazing her right nipple with his hot tongue. His lips closed around the area as Sam touched the tip of his dick. She felt his moan vibrate around her breast as her hand slid down the long shaft. Sam wanted to take him inside of her and just get lost in their love making but she wasn't ready to do that yet. She let go of him and pulled away from him, making him whine.

"Carter---"

"One more and if you get it right you get to have it all."

"And if I don't?" he asked staring at his work.

"I'll ask you more questions until you get it right!"

Not moving from her spot, she picked up the pointer and played with it until she found the right question. She smiled to herself and chuckled.

"What happens when solar coronal mass emissions reaches Earth's magnetic field?"

Jack's smile vanished and panicked as he watched Sam slide her skirt up and pull down the underwear she was wearing. She stepped out of them and pushed her skirt back down.

"Come on cadet, you should know this," she said, her hand slowly moving between the valley of her breasts, touching one nipple and lingering on the other he was nibbling on.

"Magnets!"

"Try again, soldier."

He looked down at his own soldier and could see that he wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Come on, Carter. Have pity, why don't ya!"

"Jack, you know this. I know how very smart you are. One would not be the head of Homeworld Security just because he's been loyal to the Air Force."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope"

He pondered for a moment before remembering that DAY. "Geomagnetic Storm?" he questioned.

"Is that your answer or are you asking me a question?"

"Answer."

"Well, Mister O'Neill, I guess you also have the brains!"

"Great teacher." Sam noticed that Jack's voice had dropped and he was now talking in a hushed tone. She felt him run his hands up her knee and watched as his hands disappeared under her skirt. She could feel him massage her, working both his hands to her inner thighs. His thumbs making circles, inching ever so closer to her center. Jack worked the rest of his fingers to her ass, curving his palm against each cheek, giving each a squeeze. Moving his hands back to her thighs, his thumbs reached her folds.

Sam's breathing quickened, and Jack looked on as her nipples hardened and the area surrounding it darkened. He wet his lips, his body feeling like one giant pulse, blood pounding as he closed his mouth on one of her breasts. Sam shuddered as Jack's hot mouth and tongue enclosed around her left breast, tongue swirling, eventually sucking on it. She grabbed hold of Jack's uniform, the ribbons and medals so textured on her fingertips. She arched her head, and lifted a leg over Jack's thigh as he ran a thumb through the middle of her folds. She felt his long finger skim over her opening, as his thumb rubbed her clit back and forth. 

The cold air touched her skin as Jack moved his mouth between her breasts, licking and nibbling. Sam's moans changed to a gasp just as Jack's finger slid in her. Her juices coating the finger and flowing on to his palm. Her lower body moved to the slow thrust Jack was making with his hand. After ten minutes of Jack's ministration her knee was turning into jell-o prompting her to speak up.

"Jackkk."

"Yes, Sam?" he asked as he added his index finger.

"I can't--- I need--- my leg feels like jelly."

Jack removed the fingers he had in Sam and helped her with her other leg. He slowly slid his stiff dick in her opening, feeling her muscles relax as he slipped in all of him. Sam's satisfied moan coursed through his body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on hers helping her move up and down. Sam let go of his jacket and moved her hands to his shoulders steadying herself. She lowered her head to his, kissing him as the first of her orgasms came. Jack felt her muscles close around him, and the gush of liquid burst around him. 

But before Sam could finish Jack quickened his thrusts, the sound of shallow breathing the only thing around them. Sam could feel Jack swell, every nerve and spot in her womb being touched by him. She closed her eyes, another onslaught of orgasmic wave coming at her. This time around Jack couldn't hold it any longer and waited for Sam to milk him for all he had before exploding in her. He captured her lips, gave her a thorough kiss, and one last surge upwards to finish their lovemaking.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, resting his head under her chin. Sam softly caressed his hair, as they tried to catch their breaths. After a few silent minutes they looked at each other and down at themselves. They were still joined and it felt like the world had stopped just for them.

"If my teacher had been as hot as you, I woulda loved to have been the teacher's pet."

"Hmm... from the way you're mini me looked. I'm pretty sure you would have been."

He chuckled at that and gave her another kiss.

"Lunch?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Good. 'Cause we're not done."

"I get to be the teacher's pet?"

"Carter, you'll always be this teacher's pet!"


End file.
